Un deseo mal encaminado
by SakuraBallSeiyaMejoresAnimes
Summary: -desearía jamas haberte conocido -esas fueron sus palabras. ¿alguna vez se han preguntado que pasaría si vegeta y bulma no se hubieran conocido? ¿como esto afectaría a vegeta y el transcurso de su vida? pues pasen y lo descubrirán. UA/AU.
1. Chapter 1

Un deseo mal encaminado.

_**Nota de la autora: **_

_**Aquí les traigo otra historia de vegeta y bulma, hacia mucho tiempo no escribía sobre esta pareja así que espero les guste o.n**_

_Capitulo 1: __**desearía no haberte conocido.**_

Habían pasado ya dos años desde la derrota de majin boo, la paz reinaba en la tierra y los guerreros z decidieron hacer de sus vidas lo más normales posibles, gohan y videl hacían sus vidas en el estudio, goten y trunks estudiaban pero también entrenaban frecuentemente, goku y milk se dedicaban a trabajar en su cosecha de vegetales ya que tenían mucho tiempo libre, picoro seguía entrenando en las montañas más altas al igual que chaoz y ten shin han, yamcha hacia su vida como cualquier humano normal, dende se había vuelto el nuevo kami-sama y estaba en el templo sagrado con , bulma seguía inventando cosas maravillosas…

Y en cuanto a vegeta, había dejado de entrenar, pasaba la mayoría del tiempo alejado de su familia, cabizbajo y sumido en sus pensamientos. Su mayor ami-enemigo había superado el nivel del SSJ fase 3, y él pensaba que seria inútil seguir entrenando ya que goku mismo, siempre esta un paso más adelante de él. Desde su llegada a la tierra y cuando conoció a goku, su orgullo y espíritu nunca volvió a ser el mismo…

Sentía que se había vuelto débil tal y como los humanos, tenía su espíritu quebrado…ya nadie le temía en su presencia y eso le molestaba… en una sola palabra…. Se sentía inútil.

Y ahí estaba, una vez más perdido en sus reflexiones…pensando que su vida ya no tenía ningún sentido…

-oye vegeta, goku esta aquí… ¿Por qué no entrenas con él?, te ayudara a despejarte un poco –dijo bulma pensando que así vegeta dejaría sus reflexiones por un buen rato.

-no, lárgate mujer –dijo vegeta de manera muy frívola.

-anda, sal un rato te ayudara –dijo bulma muy preocupada por vegeta ya que últimamente no comía, no hablaba, y gritaba por todo.

-maldición… ¡esta bien mujer, así dejaras de molestarme! –vegeta salió del lugar maldiciendo entre dientes.

oOo

-"maldita mujer, no entiendo porque me case contigo" –pensaba vegeta de manera muy molesta.

-hola vegeta –al verlo venir, goku lo saludo de manera muy alegre –que alegría verte de nuevo.

-…

-parece que no estas de muy buen humor hoy jajaja –se reía goku al ver la cara de vegeta.

-madura kakaroto…ya entrenemos, así me puedo ir de una maldita vez.

Dicho esto se pusieron a entrenar, vegeta le lanzo a goku una gran esfera de energía que este esquivo sin problema alguno…Y así continuaron por una hora… y de pronto paso algo inesperado…paso que vegeta no pudo resistir el kaio-ken que goku le había lanzado, termino desmayado en el suelo, todo ensangrentado…

-¡vegeta, estas bien! –le pregunto goku un tanto preocupado.

En ese entonces, un aura negra empezó a rodear a vegeta que poco a poco se recuperaba…empezó a lanzar esferas de energía negra por todas parte (igual que broly cuando tenía su ki acumulado) hasta que estallo en rabia.

-¡MALDITOS SEAN TODOS! –Vegeta no podía más de todo ese odio acumulado -¡Odio a todos los humanos, especialmente a ti maldito kakaroto! ¡Yo me largo de este maldito planeta! –dicho esto se voló hasta capsule corp.

oOo

Estaba entrando cuando se encontró a bulma allí parada, mirándolo con preocupación al ver esa aura negra que emanaba de el…

-¿vegeta?... ¿Qué te ocurre?

-¿quieres saber que me ocurre?… ¡TU NO ENTENDERÍAS SI SOLO ERES UNA MUJER ESTÚPIDA! –Estalló vegeta frente a bulma -¡¿quieres saber lo que me pasa?!... ¡me pasa que antes era un sayajin de verdad!, cuando todos me temían, cuando aun podía sobrevivir a los ataques de kakaroto ¡ahora apenas llego a sayajin de quinta!

-bueno…tal vez no eres el sayajin que solías ser, pero tal vez no sea tan malo.

-¡no esperaba que entendieras! Tu eres una mujer normal sin ningún tipo de poder –dijo vegeta ya muy frustrado –escucha solo quiero que las cosas sean como antes, cuando yo era temido, cuando podía matar a quien yo quisiera, ¡cuando mi maldita vida tenía sentido!

-¿te refieres a antes de conocerme?

-¡exactamente, ese fue mi peor error, si no fuera por ti y ese maldito mocoso que se hace llamar mi hijo, yo ya habría destruido este maldito planeta y aun seria un sayajin de verdad…DESEARÍA NO HABERTE CONOCIDO! –esta vez vegeta hablaba muy enserio, ya no aguantaba su horrible vida humana.

Esas palabras hirieron a bulma muy profundamente, ella en verdad amaba a vegeta, pero, al parecer ese amor no significaba nada para el…

-vegeta…tienes un hermoso hijo, amigos que te apoyan, una esposa que te ama…lo tienes todo, ¿Por qué el único que no se da cuenta eres tu? –bulma ya estaba llorando el dolor era insoportable -…perdóname por haber arruinado tu miserable vida –dicho esto bulma se fue.

Era verdad que estaba exagerando, el amaba a bulma aunque no lo dijera y ese mocoso que se hacían llamar su hijo era el mayor orgullo en su vida…  
>pero aun así, ese odio lo estaba cegando, el odio de haberse vuelto débil e inservible, al menos así lo creía el…<p>

-no voy a disculparme, yo soy vegeta el príncipe de los sayajin –decia vegeta ya más calmado.

En eso, escucho que alguien le hablaba…era una mujer de cabellos dorados, ojos tan azules cono dos diamantes, era hermosa.

-quien eres tu –pregunto de manera muy frívola.

-ho…hola, por favor no me mates sayajin.

-"típica paranoia humana" no voy a matarte –dijo vegeta sin mucho ánimo.

-pero eres un sayajin ¿o no?

-si…bueno…antes lo era.

-bueno mi nombre es hikari…veo que no eres muy feliz.

-mi nombre es vegeta y la verdad…no.

-y…cual sería tu deseo más querido –pregunto ella muy intrigada.

-¿mi deseo?... ¿por que quieres saber?

-solo dilo es por curiosidad.

-bien…mi deseo es jamás haber conocido a bulma.

-¿bulma?

-si es mi estúpida mujer –dijo vegeta muy sarcástico –bueno debo irme ya adiós.

Ella veía como vegeta se alejaba, y en un tono poco audible dijo:

-ese es tu deseo…pues tal vez eso se puede arreglar –dijo ella con una vos maliciosa.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Un deseo mal encaminado.

**_Nota de la autora:_**

**_Bueno como verán actualice más rápido de lo que esperaba Jajaja, en fin aquí esta el segundo capítulo disfrútenlo n.n_**

_Capitulo 2: una pesadilla hecha realidad._

Eran las 10:00 am y vegeta ya estaba despertando de su largo y agotador sueño, lo único que recordaba era su discusión con bulma después no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado el día anterior…

-woawmmm… ¿dónde estoy? –Se pregunto un poco adormilado –estoy… ¡en el bosque! –Dijo ya un poco mas despierto -¿Qué rayos hago aquí?...va no sé, mejor voy a casa.

Esa noche había sido agotadora, y a medida que caminaba hacia su casa reflexionaba sobre la gran discusión que tuvo con bulma, era verdad que exageraba, aunque jamás lo diría, pero el amaba a esa terrícola incluso sería capaz de renunciar a su vida por ella, y trunks…bueno el era su hijo y aunque no se lo dijera estaba orgulloso de de él y también lo quería…

Estaba llegando a el jardín de su casa dispuesto a hablar con bulma, en eso logro ver algo… más bien a alguien…era nada más y nada menos que yamcha junto con bulma...

El sabía que no era común ver a bulma tan feliz de ver a yamcha, así que decidió ir a hablar con ella…

-Oye mujer…yo… -se detuvo en seco la imagen que vio, lo dejo congelado en su mismo lugar, yamcha y bulma se estaban besando muy apasionadamente como si vegeta en ese momento no existiera…esa esa escena lo afecto profundamente, aunque no se le notara. No sabía como reaccionar sus sentimientos estaban mesclados…estaba furioso, triste, dolido…

-¡maldito insecto! –vegeta lo golpeo con toda su fuerza, el enojo que sentía era enorme  
>-¡COMO TE ATREVES A BESARLA, JURO QUE SI TE VEO OTRA VEZ CON ELLA TE MATARE…ME ESCUCHASTE! –vegeta estaba rojo de la ira, no podía creer lo que sus ojos acababan de ver.<p>

-¡oye que te pasa oye! –le grito yamcha, pero se sorprendió al ver quien era -¡vegeta!, ¿que haces tu aquí?

Vegeta se sorprendió al escuchar tal pregunta.

-¿Cómo que que hago aquí? Yo vivo aquí, idiota –le respondió vegeta ya de muy mal humor.

-¿Qué?... ¡déjate de hacer bromitas tontas quiere!

-maldición mujer, ¿puedes decirle a este insecto que yo vivo aquí? –dijo vegeta ya sin paciencia alguna.

-emmm…discúlpame pero… ¿acaso nos conocemos tu y yo? –pregunto bulma.

-q…que mu…mujer si esto es una broma de mal gusto, espero dejes de jugar –dijo vegeta ya un poco asustado.

-yo no estoy jugando… ¿Quién eres?

-s…soy vegeta, soy tu esposo.

-¿Qué?... ¡estas loco yo no tengo esposo, así que te pediré que te vayas! –dicho esto bulma se fue dejando a vegeta en shock.

_"no esto no puede ser" _–pensó vegeta Retirándose muy alarmado intentando parecer calmado, cuando en realidad por primera ves en su vida estaba asustado. Decidió volver al bosque en donde estuvo esa misma mañana intentando reflexionar, en realidad no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, y lo único que él se preguntaba era… ¿Qué había ocurrido? Al parecer su bulma no lo recordaba y eso era algo para preocuparse…

-maldición… ¿Qué fue lo que me paso?

oOo

Ella podía escuchar los pensamientos de vegeta, a tal punto de llegar sentir pena por el…pues ella tuvo mucho que ver con el extraño suceso de la noche anterior…

-al parecer tu hechizo para borrar la memoria funciono bien esta vez hikari.

-si…sabes, el me dijo que su deseo más querido era jamás haber conocido a su mujer y yo se lo cumplí…pero por alguna razón siento que ese deseo no fue más que un deseo mal encaminado.

-ummm, tal vez debas hacerlo recordar…solo para que sepa lo que ocurrió.

-¿tu crees? –pregunto hikari un poco apenada, pues sabia como seria la reacción de vegeta.

-si.

-bien lo haré.

oOo

Esa noche tan frustrante, vegeta sin poder aguantarlo más, se quedo dormido bajo un gran árbol de sombra, lo único que hacia era preguntarse ¿Qué paso?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿porque?...

Vegeta se estaba moviendo mucho y estaba muy agitado…pues era claro que tenía una pesadilla…una pesadilla hecha realidad.

**_Flashback sobre el sueño de vegeta._**

_-quien eres tu –pregunto de manera muy frívola._

_-ho…hola, por favor no me mates sayajin._

_-"típica paranoia humana" no voy a matarte –dijo vegeta sin mucho ánimo._

_-pero eres un sayajin ¿o no?_

_-si…bueno…antes lo era._

_-bueno mi nombre es hikari…veo que no eres muy feliz._

_-mi nombre es vegeta y la verdad…no._

_-y…cual sería tu deseo más querido –pregunto ella muy intrigada._

_-¿mi deseo?... ¿por que quieres saber?_

_-solo dilo es por curiosidad._

_-bien…mi deseo es jamás haber conocido a bulma._

_-¿bulma?_

_-si es mi estúpida mujer –dijo vegeta muy sarcástico –bueno debo irme ya adiós._

**_Fin del sueño de vegeta._**

Vegeta no podía mas, había recordado lo que paso, ese deseo, ese maldito deseo le había costado su vida entera…

-no…bulma…no –ya no lo soportaba mas, entonces despertó -¡BULMAAAAAAA! –el grito de vegeta se escucho por todo el bosque -¡maldita sea, bulma! ¡Que eh echo! ¡Esta es una pesadilla hecha realidad! –vegeta se sentía tan mal, que, por primera ves en muchos años, lloro como nunca lo había hecho antes…

Era claro que vegeta estaba arrepentido, pero tal vez, solo tal vez no era demasiado tarde para recuperar su vida…

**_Continuara…_**


	3. Chapter 3

Un deseo mal encaminado.

**_Nota de la autora:_**

**_Esta idea estuvo matándome toda la noche y disculpen si hago a vegeta un poco sentimental, pero imagínense a un hombre que perdió todo lo que amaba en su vida pues en verdad estaría muy sensible, incluso si se trata de vegeta._**

**_Así que acá les dejo un nuevo capítulo y como siempre disfrútenlo n.n_**

Capitulo 3: debilidad, dolor y un descubrimiento aterrador.

Vegeta no paraba de dar vueltas en el suelo, pues su tención era mucha y no dejaba de pensar en aquel sueño, y lo único que se preguntaba en ese momento ¿Quién era hikari? ¿Ella tenía algo que ver con lo sucedido? Sinceramente no lo sabía.

Y ahora ahí estaba, intentando pensar en una solución. El había cometido muchos errores en su vida, pero el peor de los deseos se había hecho realidad gracias a la estupidez que había cometido.

-maldita sea, tengo que solucionar esto…pero la pregunta es ¿Cómo? –vegeta se sentía frustrado al no allar respuesta –ya se, buscare a trunks el sabrá que hacer…jamás pensé que llegaría el momento en que diría esto pero…mi hijo es mi única salvación en este momento.

Así se fue volando rumbo a capsule corps esperando encontrar a su hijo allí, pero resulta que en el camino se encontró a alguien…nada más ni nada menos que goku. Por primera vez en desde que lo conoció, vegeta estaba feliz de ver su cara aun que no se le notara para nada.

-kakaroto… ¿eres tu?

-hola vegeta…que alegría verte, no estas aquí para destruir la tierra verdad –pregunto goku cambiando su casa feliz a una más seria.

-no imbécil –respondió vegeta un poco molesto –vine a buscar a mi hijo, a trunks.

-¡que! –goku estaba más que sorprendido -¡no puedo creerlo tienes un hijo! ¡No lo sabía!, ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama?

Esta ves vegeta en verdad se asusto.

-ka… ¡kakaroto no juegues conmigo en este momento!…tu conoces perfectamente a trunks.

-lo siento vegeta, pero no sé quién es.

Vegeta esta ves hablo con la vos quebrada del miedo que sentía.

-no…no impo…importa kakaroto, adiós –dijo vegeta intentando parecer calmado.

Voló hasta capsule corps, estaba muy nervioso…temía que hubiese ocurrido lo peor con su hijo y la verdad es que ya no sabía que pensar. En ese momento se encontró con bulma que volteo a mirarlo.

-¿otra ves tu aquí?

-bulma…en donde esta trunks.

-disculpa, ¿Quién? –dijo bulma muy confundida.

-trunks… ¡nuestro hijo! –vegeta ya estaba en estado de pánico.

-discúlpame pero yo no tengo hijos y mucho menos contigo.

-adiós… -fue lo único que vegeta logro decir.

Iba volando directo al bosque en donde entrenaba, negándose una y otra ves lo que estaba pensando en ese momento…podría ser que tal vez, solo tal vez que trunks no existiera.  
>El sabía que esto era toda su culpa, de no haber sido tan estúpido su hijo aun existiría. Ahora estaba recordando aquella vez en que mirai trunks, su hijo del futuro, murió a manos de cell, recordó aquel dolor que sintió al ver a su hijo morir, ese día algo dentro de vegeta se quebró aun que él no sabía que fue. Y ahora se culpaba mentalmente de todo lo que paso.<p>

-no…no…esto no puede ser, si tan solo tuviera una respuesta.

-quizá yo pueda dártela.

En ese momento, una figura apareció frente a él…era una mujer…vegeta recordaba a esa mujer.

-tu… ¡tu maldita niñata, como te atreviste a hacerme esto a mí! –vegeta estaba furico.

-esto no te lo hice yo…esto te lo hiciste tu a ti mismo.

Vegeta no dijo nada, pues el sabia que ella tenia razón.

-soy hikari, y vengo a traerte respuestas…como veras yo no soy una humana soy una estrella que ha venido del cielo a concederte tu deseo más querido…tu deseo fue jamás haber conocido a tu esposa bulma, y eso modifico mucho tu historia.

-que quieres decir…

-quiero decir, que como tu nunca la conociste ese hijo tuyo llamado trunks, lamento mucho decírtelo pero…el no existe en esta vida.

Vegeta miro a hikari con una cara que denotaba horror. Eta ves vegeta no lo resistió y callo arrodillado frente a hikari, negándose una y otra ves.

-no…no… ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! –Sus lagrimas de dolor caían libres por sus mejillas, su frustración y tristeza era mucha -¡no puede ser, esto es mi culpa yo cause esto, por mi culpa mi único hijo jamás nació!

Hikari lo miro con mucha pena.

-al parecer todo sayajin por más fuerte que sea tiene una debilidad, y la tuya es nada más ni nada menos que tu hijo.

Esta ves vegeta se paro, aun con lagrimas en sus ojos intentando reflexionar, hasta que en su cara se vio dibujado el horror.

-dime, si mi hijo no existe…es quiere decir que…mirai trunks tampoco.

-no él tampoco existe.

-no…no puede ser esto es peor de lo que creí, si mirai trunks nunca vino del futuro para advertirnos sobre los androides destructores, ¿Qué ocurrió con cell?

-el aun sigue vivo.

-¡que! ¡Que has dicho! No puede ser.

-si es posible, porque si tu hijo jamás nació eso quiere decir que jamás existió mirai trunks.

-por favor, tienes que devolverme a mi tiempo, quiero mi vida otra ves.

-no puedo hacer eso, pero…tu sí.

-que debo hacer –pregunto vegeta decidido.

-tendrás que recordar estas palabra si quieres arreglar este desastre así que presta mucha atención.

_"alterado fue el destino, ve en tu interior, remienda el vinculo que tu orgullo modifico"_

-que remiende el vinculo, que vinculo.

En ese momento hikari desapareció.

-esto no puede estar pasándome, si no logro arreglar esto cell destruirá la tierra –pensó vegeta –debo buscar a kakaroto.

Vegeta se puso en marcha rumbo a casa de goku, arreglaría su vida y traería a su hijo de vuelta, aunque eso signifique pelear contra cell y morir. Ya había muerto por su familia una vez…y lo haría mil veces si fuera necesario.

Su esposa era el colmo, pero su hijo era su mayor debilidad aunque no lo dijera.

Y esta ves seria él quien cambiaria el futuro de la humanidad y de el mismo.

_Continuara…_


	4. Chapter 4

Un deseo mal encaminado.

**_Nota de la autora:_**

**_Tengo que admitirlo, cuando se trata de esta historia me llueven las ideas en la mente, quiero agradecerles sus reviews y como siempre les traigo un nuevo capítulo disfrútenlo n.n_**

Capitulo 4: recuerdos.

Vegeta estaba muy nervioso, si no hacia algo pronto cell volvería para destruir la tierra, y en lo único que él pensaba era en las palabras dichas por hikari: **_"alterado fue el destino, ve en tu interior, remienda el vinculo que tu orgullo modifico"_** no sabía que significaban esas palabras, pero si no lo descubría pronto no recuperaría su vida. Otra cosa en la que pensaba y temía era, que si cell volvía, podría llegar a atacaría a todos incluyendo a bulma…su amada… la única razón para no desmoronarse en las duras batallas, su semilla del ermitaño. Bulma.

Y ahora estaba por llegar al monte paoz en busca de goku, para poder advertirle lo de cell.

-_"allí estas kakaroto"_ –vegeta logro verlo entrenando en las montañas altas -¡oye kakaroto!

-vegeta…hola –goku se sorprendió al verlo allí – ¿que haces aquí?

-oye kakaroto… ¿recuerdas cuando peleamos contra N°17 y N°18?

-si ahora N°18 es esposa de krilin –dijo goku sonriendo.

-lo se imbécil…tengo que darte una mala noticia –dijo vegeta preocupado.

-vegeta no me asuste… ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto goku muy serio para ser el.

-¿sabes quién es cell?

-no, no lo sé… ¿por que preguntas? –dijo goku con angustia.

_-"lo imaginaba, los androides aparecieron y los derrotamos pero, cell aun no apareció" _–pensó vegeta –porque… -vegeta no sabía como decirlo –cell es un nuevo enemigo que aparecerá para destruir la tierra…y créeme es más fuerte que todos nosotros juntos –dijo vegeta sin más que decir.

-¡que! ¡Pero como lo sabes! No puede ser –dijo goku muy exaltado.

-lo se kakaroto…muchas cosas han cambiado.

-será mejor que entrenemos mucho…debemos destruir a cell a como dé lugar –dijo goku muy cerio.

-bien adiós kakaroto –se despidió vegeta.

oOo

Iba volando por el cielo, decidido a entrenar y acabar con cell…al parecer nadie lo recordaba, solo él pues la linea del tiempo cambio demasiado.

Un pensamiento se cruzo por su mente de sayajin…se detuvo en seco.

-"un momento…el objetivo de cell es absorber a 17 y 18 a como dé lugar, pero ellos ahora son nuestros aliados si pelean a nuestro lado seguro derrotaremos a cell, después de todo N°17 y N°18 son más fuertes que cell ahora…con nuestro poder combinado seguro ganaremos"

Justo cuando estaba volando hacia el bosque para entrenar, logro ver a bulma que estaba tomada de la mano con yamcha. Vegeta la miraba de reojo, jamás pensó que dolería tanto ver a su esposa tomada de la mano con un insecto cualquiera…Decidió irse y dejar de contemplar esa escena.

Una hora después llego al bosque.

oOo

-bien…a entrenar –vegeta se puso en posición de ataque y empezo a golpear y destruir todo lo que se encontraba en su camino, pensaba una y otra ves en su vida y muchos recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

**_Flashback._**

_Cell se había regenerado, y ahora estaba listo para cobrar su venganza._

_-¡estas vivo aun! –dijo gohan muy sorprendido._

_-así es niñato tonto…jajajajajjaa tu tonto padre se sacrifico en vano… ¿Quién será el primero en recibir el golpe final?_

_Cell lanzo un rayo de energía que voló a través de todos allí, traspasando el pecho de mirai trunks haciendolo volar asta el suelo definitivamente muerto._

_Todos lo miraron con mucho horror la imagen del joven que yacia muerto en el suelo, especialmente alguien nada mas ni nada menos que vegeta, no pudo aguantarlo más y pego un enorme grito de dolor._

_-tru…trunks…. ¡nooooooooooooooooooooooooo! –esa vez se transformo en super sayajin y ataco a cell con toda su fuerza._

**_Fin del flashbarck._**

**_Otro flashbarck._**

_Alli estaba el, mirando atentamente a majin boo, pues estaba decidido lo que vegeta haria icluso picoro se habia dado cuenta._

_-trunks…a pesar de que eres mi hijo no tube la sutileza de abrazarte, ni siquiera cuando eras un bebe –vegeta se acerco a el –dejame abrazarte._

_Vegeta poso una mano en la espalda de su hijo y lo atrajo hacia el, en un abrazo unico._

_-papá… ¿Por qué haces esto? Me da mucha pena._

_Y asi pasaron unos largos minutos asta que…_

_-cuidate mucho…hijo –vegeta le dio un fuerte golpe dejandolo incociente._

_Aun recordo su ultimo pensamiento._

_"adios bulma…trunks…y tambien, kakaroto"_

**_Fin del flashbarck._**

-malditos pensamientos no me dejan consentrarme –se regaño vegeta.

-asi que entrenando ¿eh?

-hikari…eres tu –dijo vegeta un tanto desanimado.

-¿que te ocurre?

-¡grr! ¡odio esta maldita vida, quiero mi verdadera vida junto a bulma y mi hijo! ¡esto es una orrible pesadilla!

-entonces si tanto los adoras…¿Por qué pediste ese deso?

-¡por que no sabia lo que tenia asta que lo perdi! –esta ves vegeta vajo la cabeza –no sabia lo que tenia.

-yo se que lograras arreglarlo.

-eso are…tenlo por seguro.

Sin mas vegeta empezo a entrenar.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Un deseo mal encaminado.

**_Nota de la autora:_**

**_¡Hola! _****_J_****_, quiero agradecer a aquellos que siguen mi fic y los que se toman la molestia de leerlo, significa mucho para mí, en fin disculpen la tardanza aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, y como siempre disfrútenlo n.n_**

**_Y una cosa más, recuerdan que según trunks dijo que goku murió a causa de una enfermedad del corazón, ok en este fic goku no se enfermara, pasara algo peor que su enfermedad, es todo lo que diré._**

Capitulo 5: la llegada de cell, alterado fue el destino.

Pasaron tres meses desde que vegeta descubrió lo de cell y el entrenamiento fue cada día más duro durante todo ese tiempo, los guerreros Z entrenaron arduamente ya que goku les advirtió sobre el nuevo peligro que amenazaba a la tierra. Vegeta estaba más que desesperado, el sabia que sus poderes aun eran muy bajos comparados con la forma perfecta de cell, y ya no quedaba más tiempo para entrenar, pues era cuestión de días, tal vez horas para que cell apareciera.

Justo estaba entrenando en el bosque, sus poderes habían crecido notablemente, pero aun no era suficiente.

-maldición, mis poderes aun no son suficientes –dijo vegeta un poco enojado –en que lio me eh metido, bulma no sabe quién soy, mi hijo no existe, tendré que volver a pelear con el mismo enemigo, y por si no fuera suficiente mis poderes aun no son nada comparado con los poderes de cell –dijo vegeta con una mezcla de sarcasmo y tristeza –iré a ver como esta kakaroto, apuesto a que sus poderes también han crecido.

Dicho esto vegeta voló por el cielo de la ciudad, hacia la casa de goku.

-"quiero ver que tan fuerte te has vuelto kakaroto" –pensó vegeta mientras seguía volando a una velocidad impresionante. En ese momento, pudo ver a su _"esposa"_ bulma, volando en una nave de color amarillo. Directo hacia la casa de goku.

Vegeta se quedo mirándola, pensando ¿Cuándo podría recuperar su vida?…sinceramente ni él lo sabía, ya tenía ganas de que su mujer lo regañara y de que su hijo le pidiera entrenar con el…  
>no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar las veces que bulma lo había regañado por no pasar tiempo con trunks, y las veces en que esa mujer lo desafiaba…realmente era algo que extrañaba.<p>

Sin decir más, voló hasta llegar a la montaña paoz. Encontró a todos reunidos en la casa de goku, preocupados y sin saber cuando llegaría cell.

-¿vegeta?... ¡¿que haces tu aquí?! –pregunto krilin algo desconfiado.

-¿acaso no es obio?, vine a pelear contra cell, que mas –dijo vegeta con simpleza.

-hola vegeta –dijo goku un poco serio – ¿tu sabes cuando aparecerá cell?

-si tienes que decirnos… -dijo yamcha mirando a vegeta con enojo.

-maldito insecto… ¿que haces tu aquí?, tus poderes son inútiles contra los de cell, así que no interfieras –dijo vegeta rencoroso, pues el ahora estaba con bulma –kakaroto no estoy seguro, pero a juzgar por el tiempo, calculo que estará aquí en tres horas.

-¡que! ¡Tres horas, no puede ser! –dijo goku muy exaltado.

-tranquilo goku, por si no lo recuerdas 17 y 18 están de nuestro lado ahora, con su ayuda será pan comido derrotar a cell –dijo krilin sin preocupación.

-oye es ciento, juntos podremos vencer a cell –dijo yamcha.

Vegeta exploto frente a ellos.

-¡ACASO SON IDIOTAS, NO DEBEN SUBESTIMAR A CELL! ¿Y saben por que?... porque cell intentara absorberlos a todos para alcanzar su forma perfecta, y cuando la alcance despídanse de su planeta –dijo vegeta muy enserio.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunto krilin.

-eso no importa…solo háganme caso.

En ese momento, bulma entro a la casa de goku.

-¡hola chicos! –dijo bulma sonriente.

-¡bulma que ¿haces aquí?! ¡Cell llegara en cualquier momento! –dijo yamcha asustado.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿le contaste sobre cell?! –pregunto vegeta enojado.

-claro que me lo conto, ¡y no me importa que tan fuerte sea ese monstruo yo lo quiero ver! –dijo bulma muy decidida a conocer a cell.

Vegeta sonrió para su dentro: -"es cierto mujer, había olvidado que tienes muchas agallas" –pensó vegeta.

oOo

En otro lugar alejado de la ciudad, se pudo distinguir a un insecto de color verde, con muchas manchas negras, y una cola sumamente larga, sonriendo con malicia.

-al fin llegue a la tierra –dijo cell intentando localizar el ki mas grande del planeta –jjajajaja…vegeta, has metido la pata hasta el fondo, ahora tu estúpido hijo jamás les advirtió sobre mi llegada, al parecer todos lo han olvidado, todos menos tu y yo –al parecer cell si sabía lo que había ocurrido –sus poderes son mas bajos que los de antes, será fácil derrotarlos.

Dicho esto, cell voló esperando encontrar su objetivo.

oOo

-¿vegeta cuando llegara cell?, ya han pasado más de tres horas –dijo goku muy impaciente.

-kakaroto, aprende a esperar, llegara en cualquier momento –dijo vegeta por enésima vez.

-es que ya no puedo esperar, ¡estoy muy emocionado! –dijo goku como si fuese un niño.

-madura kakaroto –dijo vegeta rodando los ojos.

En eso se escucho un enorme estruendo a fuera de la casa, la tierra se empezó a mover como si hubiera un terremoto, y el viento fluía con mucha intensidad… entonces vegeta lo supo, supo que había llegado la hora de luchar nuevamente.

-ya esta aquí… -dijo vegeta con un poco de miedo aun que no se noto.

Salieron todos al patio, y ahí estaba el, grande, verde, con una larga cola, pero sobretodo muy poderoso, irradiaba un enorme ki. Contemplaron al monstruo por un momento, hasta que decidieron romper el silencio.

-¿tu eres cell? –pregunto goku serio.

-me sorprende que me hallas olvidado…después de tantos años –dijo cell con sarcasmo –hacia mucho que no nos vemos, goku –goku se sorprendió al ver que cell sabia su nombre.

-¿Quien eres? –esta ves fue gohan quien pregunto para nada contento.

-me sorprendes de verdad –esta vez desvió la mirada hacia gohan –tu tampoco me recuerdas…eras apenas un niño cuando me venciste en el torneo que había organizado –dijo cell con enojo al recordar esa batalla.

-no sé de que hablas.

-bueno vasta de charla… ¡es hora de pelear! –cell se puso en posición.

-me parece bien –dijo goku – ¿quieres dar el primer golpe?

-esta bien.

Cell se lanzo en un ataque de energía, plantándole una patada en el rostro a goku que lo izo caer al suelo.

-nada mal para no estar en tu forma perfecta –dijo goku plantándole un golpe en el estomago que no izo ningún daño a cell lo cual sonrió.

Vegeta se sorprendió ante esto: _-"no puede ser, sus poderes son más grandes que los de antes"_

-eres un idiota –en ese momento cell tomo a goku en brazos para que no escapara, y goku no pudo soltarse – ¡ahora te absorberé! –dicho esto la punta de la cola de cell creció hasta tal punto de absorber a goku que luchaba para poder escapar de su absorción, pero fue inútil, en ese momento goku fue absorbido.

Todos miraron con miedo a cell.

-¡noooooooo! ¡Goku, esto no puede ser, absorbió a goku! –dijo krilin en un grito desgarrador.

-ka…karo…to –vegeta estaba horrorizado _–"se suponía que cell absorbería a los androides pero te absorbió a ti"_- pensó vegeta – ¿como es posible? –En ese momento se escucho una voz en su interior –_"alterado fue el destino" _–esas palabras habían sido las de hikari –no puede ser…alterado fue el destino.

Vieron como cell, con tan solo absorber a goku, llego inmediatamente a su forma perfecta.

-jajajja ¡conozcan mi forma perfecta! Aunque tu vegeta ya la conoces…jajajjaa –rio cell con mucha malicia –ahora las cosas cambiaran y no hay nada que ustedes puedan hacer.

Definitivamente, alterado fue el destino.

_Continuara…_

**_Nota de la autora:_**

**_¿Qué les parece? n.n_**

**_Comenten por favor u.n_**


	6. Chapter 6

Un deseo mal encaminado.

**Nota de la autora:**

**Disculpen la tardanza amigos, es que mi internet esta fallando, en fin aquí les dejo otro capítulo, y como siempre disfrútenlo n.n**

**_Aclaración:_**

**_Muchos me han preguntado ¿Por qué vegeta y los demás son mas de débiles que cell?, a algunos ya se los aclare pero déjenme acláraselos a todos, porque ahora todos volvieron a la época de los juegos de cell, y eso quiere decir que tienen el mismo poder de esa época, bueno menos poder por que trunks no estuvo allí para avisarles con más tiempo lo de cell y tuvieron poco tiempo para entrenar. Y lo de goku bueno decidí que sería mejor que cell lo absorbiera ya que el destino fue alterado_**

Capitulo 6: por la humanidad, por ti y por mis seres queridos.

Nadie podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, ni siquiera vegeta lo creía. Cell con tan solo absorber a goku pudo llegar a su forma prefecta, y vegeta se hacia la pregunta de ¿Por qué cell se había vuelto más fuerte?, ¿acaso tanto cambio la línea del tiempo?, al parecer ninguna de sus preguntas tenían respuesta…por ahora.

-ka…karo…to –vegeta estaba en estado de shock por lo visto.

-¿Qué pasa vegeta, Acaso tienes miedo? –pregunto cell de forma sarcástica y burlona.

-¿Cómo?... ¿cuando fue que te volviste mas fuerte? –pregunto vegeta furico, pues sabía que sus poderes comparados a los de cell eran inútiles.

Todos miraron a cell y a vegeta, como intercambiaban las mismas miradas asesinas, como si estuvieran intentando encontrar el punto débil uno del otro.

-¿esperen un momento? –krilin rompió el silencio -¿ustedes se conocen?

Cell los miro a todos y respondió.

-es definitivo que no me recuerdan, pero no me sorprende en lo más mínimo, y ¿a ti te sorprende vegeta? –dijo cell intentando hacer enojar a vegeta.

Vegeta solo lo miro asesinamente de brazos cruzados, era obio que ese comentario lo había enojado mucho, pero decidió mantener la calma.

-cell, no voy a pelear contra ti…será mejor que te busques a otro para tus jueguitos de muerte –dijo vegeta girándose y caminando lejos de cell.

-¿como a tu hijo? –cell hablo de forma maligna.

Vegeta se paró en seco y abrió mucho los ojos en forma de enojo.

-¿como a ese idiota del futuro que se hacia llamar tu hijo?, ¿ese al que yo mismo pude matar sin que tu pudieras hacer nada?, Jajaja no me hagas reír, ese niñato tonto ya no existe y es gracias a ti vegeta, jaja jaja y si lo mate una vez de nuevo lo podría matar –las palabras de cell escupían veneno puro – ¿recuerdas como fue? Mi rayo mortal volando a través de todos y sorpresa, mi rayo atravesó el pecho de ese niño, tu hijo al que yo mate… ¿Qué sentiste en ese momento vegeta? –esta ves cell se cayó, intentando ver la reacción de vegeta.

Vegeta esta vez apretaba los puños con mucha fuerza, sus lagrimas querían salir pero las contuvo y en un movimiento involuntario se convirtió en Super sayajin y se lanzo contra cell en una mirada llena de odio.

-¡MALDITO INSECTO! –vegeta estaba golpeando a cell en el estomago con toda sus fuerzas, pero esta vez los golpes fueron duros para el monstruo –NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR SI DE MI HIJO, NO TE LO PERMITIRÉ, PAGARAS POR HABERLO MATADO AQUELLA VEZ ¡TE JURO QUE MORIRÁS EN MIS MANO! –vegeta no podía mas de tanta ira, que lanzo a cell contra la montaña más alta. El sabía que bulma era su debilidad, goku su furia…pero su hijo ya era su mayor limite, y cell lo había cruzado.

Todos estaban perplejos al ver lo ocurrido, la furia de vegeta, cell en los escombros, pero lo más interesante fueron las palabras dichas por cell.

-ve…vegeta –vegeta miro a krilin – ¿tu tienes hijos? ¿Con quién? –pregunto krilin muy sorprendido.

Cell salió de los escombros, estaba un poco lastimado por los golpes de vegeta, así que respondió.

-acaso no es obio… -dijo cell, el si sabía de quién era ese hijo –cuando se den cuenta ustedes solos no lo creerán…pero créanme es cierto, ahora si me disculpan tengo muchas ciudades que destruir jajjajaja –cell uso la Teletransportación y desapareció.

Todos estaban pensativos ante esto.

-vegeta… ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? –pregunto krilin.

Vegeta no respondió nada, solo miro el suelo pues ahora cell destruiría el planeta entero.

-es una larga historia, ahora debemos entrenar y volvernos más fuertes o de lo contario, cell destruirá el planeta completo –dijo vegeta calmado –ahora kakaroto no esta, cell lo absorbió así que yo tendré que pelear en su lugar…lo haré por mis seres queridos.

-¿seres queridos? Si tú no tienes ningún ser querido –respondió yamcha con sarcasmo y malicia.

-¿aprecias tu vida? –pregunto vegeta secamente.

-ehh…si.

-entonces ¡cierra tu maldita boca de una vez! –a vegeta se le zafó un tornillo –jamás creí que diría esto, pero necesito su ayuda para derrotar a cell…yo solo no podre –vegeta tuvo que decir esto muy a su pesar, en verdad que estaba lastimando su orgullo y eso le dolía, entonces voló lo mas rápido que pudo.

-cuenta con nosotros –dijo picoro mirando a gohan, que estaba con la cabeza gacha, definitivamente la absorción de goku fue un golpe muy duro para gohan.

-gohan… ¿estas bien? –pregunto picoro.

-si…lo estoy –dijo gohan, no podía evitar ocultar su tristeza y enojo -¿Cómo le diré esto a mamá?

-será mejor que no le comentes nada aun…solo dile que fuimos a entrenar en el templo sagrado.

-bien…me voy a casa –dijo gohan cabizbajo.

-oye…no te angusties traeremos a tu padre de vuelta…confía en mí –dijo picoro yéndose.

-confió en usted señor picoro.

oOo

Vegeta estaba dando vueltas en aquel bosque, la verdad es que el sabia las cosas que cell podía hacer, y si no hacia algo rápido sería el fin de la humanidad. Y lo peor es que sabía que eso sería su culpa.

-maldición…cuando acabara esta pesadilla, este destino alterado –de pronto escucho una vos muy familiar –hikari… ¿eres tu cierto?

-si príncipe, soy yo –dijo ella un poco triste –veo que estas desanimado.

-si lo estoy, ¿Cuándo acabara esta pesadilla?

-esto acabara, cuando remiendes tu error.

-¡pero ya me arrepentí, hikari!, ya estoy arto de esto –dijo vegeta mirando los profundos ojos azules de hikari.

-me temo que con arrepentirse no bastara –dijo hikari acercándose a vegeta, tomándolo de la mejilla –se que hallaras la solución.

Vegeta vio como ella desapareció al igual que es ocaso de esa tarde, levanto su rostro y miro el cielo.

-kakaroto… si puedes escucharme, quiero decirte que siento ser tan idiota y que no te preocupes yo me encargare de cell, lo hare por la humanidad, por ti, y por mis seres queridos…

Dicho esto vegeta desapareció en el rojo y cálido ocaso que viajaba rumbo hacia la noche.

_Continuara…_


	7. Chapter 7

Un deseo mal encaminado.

**_Nota de la auntora:_**

**_Hola de nuevo, quiero disculparme por mi demora al parecer mi internet no anduvo bien esta semana, pero igual ya estoy aquí les trigo un nuevo capitulo, y como ya saben disfrutenlo n.n_**

Capitulo 7: mi motivo para seguir adelante.

Vegeta despertaba muy adolorido, pues la noche anterior habia entrenado tanto que practicamente sus huesos ya era polvo, se lavo la cara, desayuno y comenzo a entrenar otra ves a pesar de todas sus heridas…¡que ironico!, si bulma estubiera alli ya lo ubiera reprendido por entrenar vajo ese estado.

-a este ritmo tardare años en voverme mas fuerte que cell, maldicion –dijo vegeta bastante molesto, ya era todo un bajor el tener los huesos rotos como para estar un año sin su familia. Vegeta penso y penso asta que algo le vino a la mente – ¡claro! Pero que idiota soy… ¡la habitacion del tiempo! Alli sera entrenar un año en tan solo un dia, es perfecto pero devere habisarles a los demas.

Vegeta enprendio marcha asta la corporacion capsula, seguramente todos se encontraban alli con bulma. De seguro nadie recordaria la habitacion del tiempo asi que deveria explicarles de que se trataba con muchos detalles.

oOo

Estaba llegando a su destino y logro ver a krilin, N°18, yamcha, picoro y a gohan, charlando de los acontecimientos y destrucciones que habia gracias a cell, estaban tan distraidos que no se percataron en que vegeta estaba alli.

-tenemos que hacer algo ya –dijo gohan golpeando la mesa con enojo.

-es cierto… ¿pero que podemos hacer? Nuestros poderes son inutiles –dijo krilin sonando muy pesimista.

De pronto otra vos se escucho.

-oh, podrian dejar de conportarse como gallinas y escuchar lo que tengo que decir –dijo vegeta intentando sonar sarcastico.

-¡¿Qué quieres tu aquí?! –pregunto yamcha reseloso.

-¡que te importa, insecto!, yo vine a hablar con ustedes por algo que nos ayudara a derrotar a cell.

Pocoro y gohan se acercaron a el en busca de una respuesta coherente.

-¿y bien? Dinos lo que devas decir –dijo picoro.

-en el templo del viejo kami-sama, existe un lugar llamado la habitacion del tiempo.

-¿la habitacion del tiempo? Y que es eso –pregunto gohan curioso.

_-"sabia que no lo recordarian"–_penso vegeta –dejenme explicarselos, hay una dimensión diferente e ilimitada en espacio, que consta de una entrada la cual también es la salida y esta en le templo de kami-sama, pero hay que tener cuidado de que cell no se entere porque si esta es destruida, jamás se podrá entrar o salir de nuevo. También si alguien permanece más de dos días ahí dentro, la puerta desaparece y jamás se podrá salir de nuevo. Debe señalarse que en esta Cámara, un año de entrenamiento alli dentro es igual a un día terrestre, además la gravedad es 10 veces superior a la de la tierra –explico vegeta esperando que le entendieran. Pero devo advertirles, para un humano comun esto es practicamente una sentencia de muerte.

-valla eso es genial, devemos ir alli –dijo gohan entusiasmado.

-es cierto, vamos con kami-sama –dijo picoro volando –¿tu vienes vegeta?

-si yo voy –pero vegeta se paro al ver que bulma tambien tenia planeado ir –bulma…¿tu vensras tambien?

-por supuesto que si, no me lo perderia por nada.

-"si que eres valiente mujer" –penso vegeta sonriendo de costado.

Volavan muy rapido hacia el templo de kami-sama intentando no toparse con cell, ya que si el descubria lo de su plan, todo se arruinaria para ellos. A lo lejos pudieron ver la torre karin, y despues llegaron a su destino.

-oh… ¡hola, a todos! –saludo .

-hola MR. Popo, venimos a ver a kami-sama.

-kami-sama esta…

-aquí estoy, ¿que se les ofrece? –kami-sama aparecio.

-kami-sama, usted sabe que ahora se acerca una nueva batalla ¿verdad? –pregunto gohan.

-si, lo se contra un enemigo muy poderoso llamado cell.

-si, y queriamos preguntar si nos dejaria usar la habitacion del tiempo para entrenar –dijo picoro sin inportancia.

-ummm, no lo se, ¿acaso saben lo riesgoso que es entrenar alli?

-lo sabemos muy bien, vegeta nos explico –dijo krilin seññalando a vegeta.

-¿vegeta, y tu como sabias sobre la habitacion del tiempo?

-grrr…¡no hay tiempo de explicaciones ¿nos dejara usar la maldita habitacion o no?!

-esta bien, pero deveran entrar con un compañero.

-yo quiero entrenar solo, ustedes entrenen juntos si quieren –dijo vegeta hacercandose a la puerta –si no les molesta yo ire primero.

-bien, te deseo suerte –saludo picoro. Puso una mano en el hombro de gohan –tu entrenas conmigo gohan –gohan sonrio.

-claro señor picoro.

Vegeta entro en la habitacion y todo era tal y como lo recordaba, blanco y desolado. La precion alli fue tan grande que le hizo caer de rodillas al suelo.

-dios, no recuerdo que la precion aqui fuera tan grande –vegeta intento mantenerse parado pero no pudo. Tubo que sacarse su armadura para poder pararse –maldicion, cuando fue el momento en que me volvi tan devil.

Una hora despues, de que logro controlar la gravedad alli, empezo a entrenar intentando sobrepasar el nivel de un ssj comun, pero terminaba siempre agotado y mal herido despues de intentarlo.

-¡¿Por qué rallos no puedo sobrepasar los limites del super sayajin?! –dijo vegeta refunfuñando en el suelo, mucho pensamientos se cruzaron en su mente, su familia sus ami-enemigos, las duras batallas que pasaron todos juntos, protegiendo a sus seres amados. Y en ese momento lo reconocio –kakaroto, es por eso que jamas te dabas por vencido, esa era la razon por la que te dignabas a volverte cada vez mas fuerte, por proteger a tus seres amados, y ahora lo reconosco yo tambien tengo una familia por la que pelear, personas a las que debo proteger, por bulma y por trunks, a pesar de que ahora todo cambio –vegeta se paro muy devil y reunio toda su fuerza, recordando -¡yo tengo una familia! Y no dejare las cosas asi, ¡peleare por ellos! –vegeta empezo a largar una enorme aura de energia, su fuerza aumentaba, por fin sobrepaso los limites del super sayajin llegando a conbertirse en un SSJ2.

Feliz y agotado se dejo caer en el suelo, pero esta vez con felicidad.

-lo logre…kakaroto lo logre –dijo quedando totalmente inconciente.

_Continuara…_


	8. Chapter 8

Un deseo mal encaminado.

**_Nota de la autora:_**

**_¡Por dios! Perdonen mi horrible tardanza ó.ò, tengo muchos problemas con mi internet, en fin para la próxima actualizo mas rápido y como siempre disfruten el nuevo capítulo n.n_**

**_P/D: SE ACERCA EL FINAL n.n_**

Capitulo 8: el aviso del torneo de cell, las cosas cambiaran.

Vegeta aun estaba entrenando, le quedaba solo unas horas (que es un día en la habitación del tiempo) más en la habitación del tiempo…su poder había aumentado muy notablemente había llegado a SSJ2, pero su poder aun no era ni la mitad del poder que cell tenía…aunque estaba muy cerca de sobrepasarlo.

-bien mi tiempo aquí se esta terminando, será mejor que descanse…dormiré una siesta –vegeta entro en la habitación y se tiro en la cama, su cuerpo tenía serias heridas, rasguños y su ropa estaba rasgada.

Pensaba en como derrotaría a cell, porque si no lo hacia jamás recuperaría su vida y eso era lo último que el quería.

-lo superare, superare a cell –vegeta lanzo una gran ráfaga de energía…pero se calmo cuando escucho una voz muy familiar entrar a la habitación del tiempo.

-vegeta… -esa era la vos de bulma -¡vegeta!

Vegeta la miro sorprendido.

-¡vegeta que no escuchas te estoy hablando mono tonto! –dijo bulma muy molesta.

Vegeta siguió mirándola sorprendido, no esperaba encontrar a bulma y mucho menos que ella lo recordara.

-Bu…bulma… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡me tienes preocupada! ¡Asta cuando estarás en este tiempo, debes volver conmigo y con trunks! ¡Nosotros te necesitamos vegeta!

-pe…pero yo –vegeta no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

-¡se supone que seriamos una familia! ¡Y tu aquí atrapado entrenando! ¡Vuelve ya a casa por dios! –Dijo ella gritándole –rayos te estas volviendo cada vez mas adicto a las peleas.

De pronto vegeta volteo y pudo ver a un pequeño trunks volando de arriba abajo.

-¿papá? ¿Por qué no vuelves? –pregunto trunks en tono preocupante.

-hi…hijo –la vos de vegeta se estaba cortando.

-¿papá te sientes bien? –pregunto trunks muy preocupado.

De pronto vegeta vio como una figura enorme y verde se teletransportaba detrás de su esposa, era cell que la miraba con mucho cinismo. Cuando bulma volteo a verlo, cell le dio una fuerte bofetada que la hizo caer al suelo inconsciente y prácticamente muerta.

Vegeta la miro allí tendida en en suelo con un seño que mesclaba terror, dolor y enojo.

-¡mamá no!… ¡cell la pagaras maldito! –dijo el pequeño trunks volando hacia cell.

-¡trunks! –las lagrimas de vegeta salían sin control al ver como cell de un golpe logro matar a su niño que ahora yacía tirado y muerto en el suelo. Fue en ese entonces cuando cell se fue de la habitación, dejando a vegeta Super mal…

Miro a bulma de nuevo, allí tirada e inconsciente en el suelo…cuando en unos pocos segundos perdió la vida por completo.

Vegeta la miro un par de segundos y apreto los puños con fuerza.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-¡no bulma, trunks hijo! ¡Cell maldito! ¡NOOOOO! –Fue ahí cuando despertó exaltado, todo había sido una horrible pesadilla por suerte –bulma… -vegeta no pudo más y se echo a llorar en el suelo, era la primera ves que sentía tanto miedo -¡te ganare maldito, me escuchaste cell, te ganare! –dijo vegeta prendiendo la televisión para ver los destrozos que cell causo.

oOo

Estaban todos reunidos en la casa de bulma, todo se había complicado demasiado y lo peor es que ello no podía hacer nada. Desde la absorción de goku, todos estaban muy asustados por lo que cell aria.

-chicos ¿creen que cell destruirá la tierra? –pregunto krilin muy preocupado.

-no lo sé…saben goku no era el único fuerte aquí…vegeta esta en la habitación del tiempo ahora y de seguro que N°17 y N°18 nos serán de mucha ayuda…ten fe krilin –dijo yamcha con mucha certeza de que lo lograrían.

De repente vieron como cell apareció en la televisión.

-¡cell! –gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

oOo

Vegeta también veía como cell salía en la televisión, al parecer era hora de que el juego empezara.

-cell… -vegeta lo escuchó atentamente.

_"muy buenos días habitantes de la tierra, he venido aquí para darles un aviso muy importante que de seguro habrán escuchado alguna vez, es breve y de suma importancia…  
>bueno antes que nada, te traigo una noticia especial para ti vegeta y para tus amigos…pero no te sorprenderá.<em>

_Para los que no me conocen mi nombre es cell, y me imagino que tu ya lo sabes vegeta…haré un torneo de artes marciales que será uno de mis juegos ya jugados en el pasado, el lugar se encuentra a 28km de la capital del noroeste en la región cinco…ahí esta todo preparado pero solo habrá una diferencia en este torneo de artes marciales… ¡esta ves quiero pelear solo con vegeta y con nadie más!"_

Al oír esto vegeta se sorprendió mucho, ahora el destino del mundo entero estaba en sus manos

_"¿sorprendido vegeta? Seguramente si…esta ves solo seremos tu y yo, y si quieres que tus amigos y familia vivan te aconsejo seguir entrenando ya que seguramente tus poderes son inútiles ahora, las reglas serán iguales a las de mi antiguo torneo si te das por vencido o caes de la plataforma perderás el combate y yo ganare…y si gano matare a todo ser humano en esta mugrosa tierra…tu decides vegeta…me despido humanos"_

oOo

Todos miraron con mucho terror, al parecer si perdían la tierra seria destruida ya que esa era la regla principal del torneo.

-¡maldita sea! ¡¿Alguien quiere decirme que tiene que ver vegeta con todo esto?! –pregunto yamcha muy exaltado.

-nadie lo sabe…pero al parecer ese sujeto ya conocía a vegeta desde hace mucho tiempo –dijo krilin.

-bueno el destino de todo esta en manos de vegeta…habrá que esperar para ver lo que sucederá.

oOo

Vegeta apretaba los puños con mucha ira, decidió volver a entrenar los pocos minutos que le quedaban…después de tanto esfuerzo uno creería que ese poder sería suficiente contra un monstruo como cell…pero no.

-¿vegeta?... ¿acaso tu nunca descansas?

-¿hikari? Hola… -esa vos ya era muy conocida -¡viste las noticias, el torneo de cell! Esto es un desastre hikari… ¡no podre yo solo contra cell!

-¡dios mírate!, ¿que no eres tu vegeta, el pricipe de todos los sayajin? –pregunto ella enojada.

-¡claro que sí! Pero…

-pero nada, te estas comportando muy débil últimamente y creo que si quieres vencerlo no debes temer vegeta –dijo ella con toda sinceridad.

-yo no le temo a nada.

-¿a no? Y que hay de bulma… ¿acaso no temes por su vida? –vegeta no dijo nada, era cierto que tenía mucho miedo.

-no importa lo que pase…yo luchare y ganare aunque Deba morir en el intento hikari –dijo vegeta muy decidió.

-te deseo suerte en ello…vegeta –hikari desapareció y su ultimo pensamiento fue –"las cosas cambiaran mucho de ahora en adelante…será mejor que te cuides vegeta"

-espero que lo disfrutes cell, porque tu vida no durara para siempre.

Continuara…


	9. Chapter 9

Un deseo mal encaminado.

**_Nota de la autora:_**

**_Hola, al parecer actualice rápido jaja esta idea me comió la mente toda la noche, en fin como siempre disfruten el capitulo n.n_**

Capitulo 9: el dolor es la fuente de poder más grande.

Habían pasado ya diez días desde que vegeta salió de la habitación del tiempo, y hoy era un día muy temerario ya que ese día comenzarían los juegos de cell. Vegeta sabia que aun no estaba listo pero aun así daría lo mejor del con tal de destruir al monstruo con sus propias manos…no permitiría que cell destruyera a sus amigos y a ninguno de sus seres queridos.

Vegeta estaba en la corporación capsula reunido con todos los demás. Ellos estaban muy nerviosos y a la ves un poco preocupados, la única que no parecía asustada era bulma ya que ella resultaba ser muy valiente. Ella decidió romper el silencio.

-¡oigan amigos! No estén tan asustados, por si no se dan cuenta esa joven… ¿Cómo es que te llamas pequeño? –pregunto bulma con una sonrisa.

-"¿me dijo pequeño?" –Pensó vegeta un poco ofendido –vegeta…mi nombre es vegeta, bulma.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?...eso no importa ahora lo importante es que tengan fe, yo estoy segura de que tu lo podrás derrotar vegeta –dijo ella sonriendo y depositando toda su fe en vegeta.

-sabes mujer, eres muy valiente y supongo que siempre fuiste así –dijo vegeta un poco sonrojado.

-nadie puede compararse a la gran bulma Brief –dijo ella con vanidad.

Vegeta sonrió de costado, como extrañaba poder besar sus vanidosos labios y poder acariciar ese rostro de princesa…pero el sabia que pronto todo ese sufrimiento terminaría.

-vegeta, si no te molesta todos nosotros iremos contigo –dijo krilin esperando la respuesta de vegeta.

-si ustedes quieren esta bien, pero no interfieran en la pelea.

-¡genial yo también iré! –dijo bulma muy decidida.

-¡estas loca! ¡Cell te aplastara como a una mosca si vas! –reprocho vegeta muy molesto ante tal ocurrencia.

-¡oye tu no me vas a decir lo que yo debo o no debo hacer! Vámonos –nadie dijo nada al respecto, vegeta estaba muy sorprendido ¿desde cuándo su mujer daba tanto miedo?

Entonces todos fueron al lugar que cell les había anunciado por la televisión, había toda una plataforma gris y muchos escombros y montañas a su alrededor, idéntico al primer torneo que hubo contra cell pero que nadie recordaba. El ki de cell no se encontraba por allí, todos esperaban que el monstruo apareciera para dar comienzo a la gran pelea.

-"cell, monstruo ¿en donde estas? Puedo sentir tu ki y sé que estas allí" –pensó vegeta mirando para todos lados como quien esta perdido. Pronto se pudo sentir un ki sumamente enorme, incluso mayor al SSJ2 y vegeta sabia que ese ki era de…

-cell –vegeta pronuncio su nombre con mucho odio pero luego sonrió con sarcasmo -¿acaso ahora te has vuelto impuntual? ¿Desde cuándo llegas tarde a una pelea monstruo?

A cell no le izo gracia ese comentario, todos estaban allí reunidos esperando a que la pelea empiece.

-bien vasta de hablar, ¡es hora de pelear!

Vegeta se transformo en SSJ2, cosa que no impresiono a cell para nada. Vegeta si estaba muy orgulloso del poder que había adquirido en la habitación del tiempo, pero para cell eso no era nada comparado con su nuevo poder.

-¿crees que me impresionas con tus débiles poderes? –vegeta lo miro con una mezcla de fura y temor –, ¿crees que podrás derrotarme? ¡Que equivocado estas! –cell empezó a sacar todo su poder, y al parecer el impacto fue tan fuerte que todos los presentes salieron volando desprevenidos.

-¡dios…es muy…fuerte! –dijo krilin intentando no caer de tal impacto.

-sí lo es… -respondió yamcha con mucho miedo.

Cell se lanzo contra vegeta y le dio un gran golpe en el estomago que lo izo escupir mucha sangre, pero en seguida vegeta se incorporo rápidamente y lanzo una fuerte patada en la cara de cell el cual esquivo el golpe muy fácilmente, pero luego cell le lanzo un ataque muy fuerte el cual hizo que vegeta terminara en el suelo muy mal herido…ese ataque fue muy conocido…ese ataque era el kamehameha de goku.

-¡Vamos! ¡Tú puedes vegeta! –todos sabían que las fuerzas de vegeta estaban al límite, pero confiaban, tenían que confiar.

-¡Maldición cell! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! –repetía desesperadamente. Sacudía su cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de zafarse de todo dolor. Su cuerpo permanecía inmovilizado a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Ya no sentía sus piernas y tampoco emanaba el mismo ki que dejó sentir al comienzo de la transformación. Apenas escuchaba a sus amigos, quienes lo alentaban a usar su máximo poder.

-¡¿Aún no te quedó claro, vegeta?! ¡No puedes derrotarme! –del otro lado de la plataforma de batalla, Cell gritaba victorioso, sintiendo el ki de su oponente ir disminuyendo poco a poco. Esbozó una de sus más siniestras sonrisas y soltó una carcajada que nadie, excepto él, escuchaba.

No podía más. Había perdido el control de su respiración, la cual aumentaba su frecuencia rápidamente. Apretaba los dientes encolerizado, no pudo evitar dejar algunas lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas amoratadas –ka…karo…to, bul…ma –su susurró sumamente avergonzado y con el nudo en la garganta – ¡Lo siento mucho!

-¡¿ya te rindes?! ¿Tan rápido?...sabes estoy consciente de que aun no me muestras tu máximo poder –el cabello de vegeta perdió el color rubio y sus extremidades, ahora inútiles, cedieron ante todo su peso…cuando de pronto cell logro ve a una mujer muy conocida y para liberar el poder de vegeta el ya sabía lo que debía hacer –sabes vegeta, si no quieres seguir peleando ¡yo te obligare! Destrozando a lo que más amas en este mundo –La energía maligna de Cell, reunida en un solo ataque voló a través de todos los guerreros z, atravesando el frágil cuerpo de una persona en especial…el cuerpo de bulma.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH –el grito desgarrador de bulma se escucho hasta que su cuerpo cayó lentamente al suelo, ya sin vida.

Todos se quedaron petrificados ante el resultado, rendidos en suelo con la expresión más penosa en sus rostros. Unos lloraban por la pérdida, otros ni siquiera reaccionaban, simplemente observaban aterrados la escena, incapaces de pensar o realizar algún movimiento.

Vegeta a pesar de que no podía mover ni un centímetro de su cuerpo, camino lentamente hacia el frio cuerpo de bulma que yacía muerta en el suelo, tal y como lo había visto en su sueño. Lagrimas cálidas salían de su rostro herido…su bulma, su princesa había muerto y ese monstruo de cell la había matado sin que él pudiera hacer nada.

-¡no! bul…ma ¡bulma! –Vegeta la movía para todos lados y no había resultado, el la abrazo con mucha fuerza -¡BULMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –vegeta estaba desgarrado de dolor, la primera ves mato a su hijo y ahora su esposa…ya era su límite.

Cell caminaba lenta y firmemente hacia ellos, sonriéndoles con arrogancia y alternando su fija mirada hacia vegeta.

-¡maldito insecto cobarde! –gritó Picoro a unos metros de él.

-no tengas miedo picoro, ahora todos ustedes morirán.

–No tendrás oportunidad… –respondió Vegeta cabizbajo pero firme y lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escuchara. Vegeta lo miro con mucho odio mientras que se acercaba al monstruo. Cell se tenso y sintió un escalofrió, pudo sentir como el ki de vegeta aumento de golpe -… ¡insecto! ¡Mataste a mi esposa! ¡PAGARAS POR HABER TOCADO A MI BULMA! –el poder de vegeta creció en una gran ráfaga de energía mientras que cell observaba aquella transformación, no era nada comparada a la del SSJ2…esta trasformación era la del SSJ3…

Vegeta al fin sobrepaso los límites del SSJ3.

Continuara...

**_Nota final del capítulo:_**

**_Del 1 al 10 ¿como quedo el capitulo? n.n_**


	10. Chapter 10

Un deseo mal encaminado.

**_Nota de la autora:_**

**_Hola, este es el capítulo final. Quiero agradecerles a todos por sus reviews, gracias por alentarme a seguir adelante y sobre todo espero que hayan quedado satisfechos, en aquí esta el nuevo capítulo como siempre disfrútenlo._**

**_PD: después de este capítulo viene el EPILOGO._**

**_Respuestas de reviews._**

**_Lula04gonzalez: _**_hola amiga quiero decirte que vegeta ya volverá a su tiempo n.n_

**_Marilú Moreno:_**_ si es una lástima, pero algún día debía terminar, de todos los que he escrito este es mi mejor fic._

Capitulo 10: un poder invencible, la derrota de cell.

Vegeta sobrepaso los límites del SSJ3, un poder fuera de lo común. Todos lo miraron con mucha sorpresa pues nadie esperaba que vegeta llegara a ese nivel. Vegeta estaba más que furioso, miraba a cell con mucho desprecio pero sobretodo con muchas ganas de destruirlo por haber matado a su bulma, se sentía un completo miserable por no haber podido salvarla…y ahora tomaría venganza.

Cell tenía una mirada que denotaba mucho miedo, esa fase del supe sayajin era una que jamás había visto en el pasado…

-¿sorprendido monstruo? Jajajaja –rio vegeta por lo bajo –mataste a mi esposa, así como habías matado a mi hijo aquella ves… -vegeta se pauso – ¡ahora es tiempo de tomar mi venganza!

-jajajaja ¿acaso no fuiste tu el que deseo todo esto? ¿Acaso no fuiste tú el que deseo no haber conocido a la terrícola y que el mocoso del futuro no naciera? Ja ja ja, yo solo te hice el favor de acabar con la terrícola ¡después de todo eso es lo que quisiste! Jajaja.

Vegeta se quedo congelado en su lugar, mirando a cell con los ojos bien abiertos: "tengo que sacar todo mi poder" –pensó vegeta hasta que salió de su shock, era verdad de que todo había sido su culpa. Pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos mientras que miraban los fríos ojos de cell.

-¿como te atreves a decir algo así? –pregunto vegeta entrecortado y en un tono muy enojado.

-"falta muy poco para que saque su poder" –pensó cell mientras que no respondió la pregunta de vegeta –sabía que si la mataba desatarías todo tu poder, después de todo solo era una tonta y débil terrícola.

Vegeta apretó sus puños y sus dientes mientras que sus lagrimas seguían bajando por su rostro, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar así de su bulma?...es algo que jamás permitiría.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –una enorme ráfaga de energía emanaba del cuerpo de vegeta mientras que su poder aumentaba cada ves mas y mas, ese poder sobrepaso a los de cell. Toda la plataforma voló por el gran impacto de la enorme fuente de energía. Cell lo miro con mucho miedo sabiendo que vegeta había alcanzado su máximo poder. Nadie podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

-es hora de pelear –dijo vegeta mientras que sus extintas lagrimas desaparecían, cell no salía de su asombro -¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH! –su poder aumento más aun mientras que ráfagas de energía salían de su cuerpo.

Vegeta voló hasta cell y planto una enorme patada en su estomago y en toda su cara haciendo que este cayera al suelo. Cell se incorporo rápidamente y limpiándose la sangre que salía de su boca. Cell lanzo millones de golpes en el rostro de vegeta que por suerte pudo esquivar.

-no podre contigo a menos que te lance mi golpe final –dijo cell muy decidido y haciendo las poses de lo que sería su último golpe -¡KAME HAME…, -después de unos segundos soltó su golpe –, AAAAAAA!

Este golpe fue tan fuerte que vegeta no pudo esquivarlo y no le quedo más remedio que recibirlo terminando así en el suelo. El golpe tenia tanto poder, que logro quebrar el brazo de vegeta y provocarle serias heridas.

-¿Qué pasa vegeta? ¿Por qué no me atacas? Acaso te diste cuenta de que no podrás derrotarme Jajaja –reía cell por lo alto.

Vegeta en ese momento pensó que su poder no serbia de nada además de que tenía el brazo roto, no importaba que tan fuerte sea, cell siempre estaba un paso delante de él…igual que goku.

-ya mátame –respondió sin fe alguna y con una vos amarga –es inútil oponerme a ti y atacarte una ves mas…lo que me da rabia es que te salgas con la tuya ¡maldito!

-valla que aburrido, y yo pensé que esta pelea duraría mas pero veo que ya te rindes –dijo cell con una sonrisa sádica –con mucho gusto destruiré este lugar junto a ti.

-kakaroto, bulma perdóneme todo se ha terminado, la tierra va a desaparecer y es mi culpa –dijo vegeta serrando sus ojos con fuerza.

_"no digas tonterías vegeta, tienes que demostrarle a cell de que estamos hechos los sayajines"_

Vegeta miro sorprendido por todos lados -¡ka…karo…to! ¿Dónde estas?

_"me encuentro en el otro mundo ya que cell al absorberme me mato, escúchame reúne todas tus fuerzas y atácalo con un supe KAME-HAME-HA si lo haces podrás ganar vegeta"_

-kakaroto…no me quedan energías para seguir y además tengo un brazo roto.

_"tu eres vegeta el príncipe de los sayajin, tu ganaras solo debes proponértelo, eres incluso más poderoso que yo… ¡no te rindas jamás! Aslo por las personas que amas vegeta"_

-esta bien… ¡lo haré! Intentare hacer todo lo que pueda para derrotarte.

_"vegeta jamás te rindas demuéstrame que en verdad eres el príncipe sayajin ¡aslo!"_

-¡lo are kakaroto!

La energía de vegeta empezó a aumentar de nuevo, esta ves de golpe.

-ahora es mi turno cell –dijo vegeta mirándolo con furia, haciendo la pose de su ataque -¡KAME HAME! –vegeta se pauso.

-"esta muy débil y aun así quiere atacarme" –pensó cell muy molesto.

Todos observaban la escena rogando que ese ataque fuera el último.

-no ganara el ki de vegeta esta muy débil –dijo picoro observándola escena. Al parecer cell también iba a atacarlo con el KAME HAME ha

-¡HAAAAAAA! –ambas ondas de energía eran muy grandes manteniéndose así parejas en una sola bola de energía. Ambos daban todo de sí mismos, pero vegeta se debilitaba cada ves mas.

_"resiste vegeta amor, resiste"_

Vegeta abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras que su energía seguía adelante –Bu…bulma –era la vos de bulma. Cell estaba ganando, sobrepasaba la energía de vegeta el cual cayó al piso de rodillas intentando mantener su energía.

_"no te rindas mi amor"_

Volvió a oír la vos de bulma, tal vez solo era una ilusión pero él la escuchaba.

-dios mío –dijo vegeta muy débil –bulma si puedes oírme quiero decirte que lo siento no he cambiado nada, sigo siendo un débil una falsa…jamás fui otra cosa.

_"te equivocas papá siempre fuiste un ejemplo a seguir"_

Esa vos era de mirai trunks.

_"no te rindas, no aun por favor…padre"_

Vegeta saco mucho más poder de su interior, tal ves esas voces eran producto de su imaginación…pero le dio fuerza para seguir adelante.

-crees que me ganaras con ese poder tan bajo –cell dio más de su energía.

_"no te preocupes por los daños, los repararemos con las esferas del dragón, gánale vegeta"_

Esta vez todos sus amigos se acercaron a él.

-se cavo el juego cell –dijeron todos atacando a cell con sus técnicas.

_"¡expulsa tu poder vegeta!"_

Todos volaron gracias a los ataques de cell, dejándolos inconscientes.

-¡NOO! –vegeta se enfureció mas y saco mucha más de su energía escondida – ¡ADIÓS MONSTRUO! AHHHHHHH –en un soplido, vegeta sobrepaso la energía de cell hasta que este desapareció por completo.

-NOOOOO –grito cell antes de morir.

La enorme energía desapareció, cell por fin había muerto gracias a él y a sus amigos que lo ayudaron. Vegeta quedo tendido en el suelo con una sonrisa sabiendo que el monstruo por fin sucumbió ante él.

-¡vegeta! ¿Estas bien? –pregunto krilin cargándolo.

_"vegeta derrotaste a cell, gracias por hacerlo amigo"_

-lo… lo…gre, lo…lo…gre –dijo vegeta entrecortado antes de quedar inconsciente.

Había derrotado a cell y todo gracias a goku y sus recuerdos de bulma y mirai trunks, logro vengar a bulma y a goku juntos.

Ya no habría más dolor en su corazón.

Fin.

Nota final:

Próximo será el epilogo.


	11. Chapter 11

Un deseo mal encaminado.

**_Nota de la autora:_**

**_Hola al parecer actualice de un día para el otro Jajaja, no podía dormir anoche por hacer el epilogo, en fin este es el epilogo y es tierno disfrútenlo n.n_**

Epilogo: regreso a casa.

Vegeta se encontraba desmayado y sin pode reaccionar. La batalla había terminado y no se escuchaba ninguna vos a su alrededor, solo se escuchaba la brisa del verano fluir y los pájaros cantado en los arboles. Se despertó muy exaltado, ninguno de sus amigos estaba allí y ya no tenía el brazo roto y ni una sola herida, solo se encontraba en el suelo…hasta que oyó una vos muy familiar.

-¡vegeta, ¿estas bien?! –le pregunto goku un tanto preocupado.

Vegeta miro a goku con los ojos muy abiertos y en estado de shock esa escena ya la había vivido antes y al parecer eso significaba que la línea del tiempo había vuelto a la normalidad, por fin después de tanto tiempo pudo recuperar su muy adorada vida…porque comparado con aquel infierno que paso durante todo este tiempo, su vida normal era una de las mejores oportunidades…una oportunidad que jamás dejaría escapar otra vez.

-¡kakaroto! –Vegeta voló hacia él y en movimientos sumamente involuntarios paso lo imposible…vegeta abrazo a goku **(por mas imposible que parezca)** -¡kakaroto no tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy de verte en carne y hueso! –vegeta dejo su orgullo de lado. Goku estaba muy sorprendido por tal acción que no le quedo más que corresponder su gesto.

-a mí también me alegra verte vegeta pero ¿te encuentras bien? –le pregunto goku preocupado sabiendo que vegeta jamás demostraba así sus sentimientos y sabia que verlo sentimental era sinónimo del apocalipsis.

-¡estoy mejor que nunca kakaroto! –dijo vegeta mostrando una sonrisa de felicidad -¡oye! ¿sabes en donde se encuentra trunks? –pregunto vegeta temeroso de que goku no lo recordara.

-esta con bulma en la corporación capsula ¿Por qué preguntas?

-por nada, después entrenaremos tu y yo –dijo vegeta antes de irse –y no quiero que seas blando me escuchaste insecto –dijo vegeta aparentando estar enojado.

-"volvió a la normalidad" –pensó goku con una sonrisa –esta bien nos vemos después.

Vegeta voló a todo lo que le daba su energía, por primera ves en años se sentía verdaderamente lleno de felicidad y armonía, incluso estaba dispuesto a tragarse su orgullo con tal de poder besar a su bulma y abrazar a trunks.

oOo

Vegeta se paro y observo que trunks estaba entrenando en el jardín de la corporación. Observo como trunks se transformaba en un SSJ3 cosa que dejo a vegeta sumamente sorprendido…a él le había costado mucho transformarse de esa forma y su hijo que apenas era un niño podía transformarse sin problema alguno. Eso lo lleno de un inmenso orgullo, saber que su niño seria uno de los guerreros sayajin más fuertes del universo. Vegeta se acerco a él intentando contener las ganas de llorar… ¿Cuántas veces se había rehusado a entrenar trunks? Muchas veces. ¿Cuántas fueron las veces en que le demostró cariño a su hijo? Solo una ves y había sido en su lecho de muerte…pero sobretodo ¿Cuántas veces ese niño le había hecho sentir un gran orgullo? Millones de veces sin que él se lo dijera ni una sola ves…y ese había sido si mayor error.

-tru…trunks –vegeta lo llamo con la vos un poco entrecortada.

-¡hola papá! ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto trunks manteniendo su transformación.

-¡sal de tu transformación ahora! –dijo vegeta elevando el tono de su vos el cuan asusto mucho a trunks.

-esta bien papá –trunks salió de su transformación.

-acércate a mi –dijo vegeta aparentando un tono muy serio el cual asusto al niño aun mas.

-de acuerdo –trunks se acerco a vegeta tambaleando y temiendo lo peor...pero se sorprendió mucho al ver que su padre no le hizo nada malo al contrario…lo estaba abrazando y con mucha fuerza como si no quisiera dejarlo ir. Las lagrimas de vegeta corrían libremente por sus mejillas, por primera ves en su vida se trago su orgullo y se dejo ser débil –papá ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te sientes bien?-pregunto trunks muy preocupado.

-hi…hijo –vegeta se aclaro la vos y sin separarse de él le dijo –te quiero trunks y mucho, me es difícil demostrarlo pero te quiero, siempre me llenaste de un inmenso orgullo desde que naciste hasta ahora, yu y tu madre son todo para mí y los amo, jamás dudes eso…tal ves debí habértelo dicho antes –dijo vegeta con una mescla de tristeza –yo jamás demostré mi afecto hacia ti porque no quería parecer débil, pero tu sabes que mi cariño y orgullo están siempre ahí trunks –esas fueron las palabras que trunks siempre quiso escuchar.

-pa…pá, es la primera ves que te oigo decir algo así… -vegeta lo abrazo más fuerte –bueno ahora me voy a ver a tu madre, mas tarde iré a entrenar con kakaroto ¿quieres ir?

-¡claro que sí! –respondió trunks muy feliz.

oOo

Estaba entrando cuando se encontró a bulma allí parada, mirándolo con preocupación. No esperaba encontrase a bulma allí, pero estaba más que feliz de verla viva y tan hermosa como siempre.

-¡vegeta! Pero que… -bulma no pudo replicar nada, porque vegeta le planto un beso lleno de pación, ese beso que desde hacia mucho tiempo quería darle…y en opinión de bulma ese beso fue el más dulce que recibió.

-¿quieres saber que me ocurre?… ¡TE AMO, ESO ES LO QUE ME OCURRE Y YA NO PUEDO SEGUIR OCULTÁNDOME MAS! –Estalló vegeta frente a bulma -¡¿quieres saber lo que me pasa?!... me pasa que soy un idiota por no darme cuenta de la hermosa, inteligente y fuerte mujer que tengo a mi lado y no sabes como me arrepiento de eso… ¡pero ya no más! –vegeta la tomo de la cintura mientras que ella solo lo miraba en estado de shock.

-vegeta… -bulma toco su frente -¿estas enfermo o que?

-¡si estoy enfermo pero de amor por ti! Tu eres mi mujer, mi terrícola y te amo –dijo vegeta ya tomándola en brazos– ¡vámonos arriba mujer! Es una orden.

-vamos mi orgulloso principito –dijo ella muy feliz de saber que en verdad vegeta la amaba, ambos se fueron a arriba por un largo rato.

oOo

En aquel bosque en donde vegeta había estado, una hermosa mujer que emanaba una gran luz pudo observarlo todo y lo único que dijo fue.

"lo lograste vegeta, lo lograste recuperaste a tu familia…yo sabía que tu deseo solo fue un deseo mal encaminado"

La mujer se convirtió en una estrella que voló cerca del sol…la estrella que le mostro el buen camino a vegeta…aquella estrella llamada hikari.

_Ahora si fin definitivo._


End file.
